


The Princess

by princessofthesun



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthesun/pseuds/princessofthesun
Relationships: Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	The Princess

Shuri opened her eyes to see her brother standing over her bed.

“What do you want, brother dearest?” It was much too early in the day for this.

“Why must you always think I want something? Can’t I just come to see my little sister?” Shuri decided not to dignify that one with a response. T’challa always wanted something. He seemed to recognise her annoyance though and sat down beside the girl, sighing as he looked at her in resignation.

“You are much too smart for your own good. I need you to come with me to a meeting and back me up on something.” Shuri might have wanted to stay in bed, but her brother’s hopeful eyes and slumped shoulders cajoled her into agreeing, a decision she would come to regret.


End file.
